Some things you never forget
by Foreverdawn95
Summary: Cammie goes to Malibu with her 3 friends when she gets an unexpected visit from a certain Blackthorne boy. :  This is my first fanfic, so please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own any of the Gallagher girl characters or quotes. All credit goes to Ally Carter!**

**This is my first fanfiction, so please please please reveiw! I really want to know what you guys think, so I probably won't update till there's at least 10 reveiws. Thanks so much for reading!**

It was a steamy night in Malibu where Cammie Morgan was staying with her best friends, Bex, Liz, and Macey. Cammie stood on the balcony of her beach house, gazing silently out at the waves lapping up over the sand, thinking about a certain Blackthorne boy who hadn't left her mind since their last en counter in the Gallagher halls. They had barely escaped Blackthorne with their lives, and the encounter seemed like it had left a permanent effect on both Zach and her. She shivered as she recalled the intensity of that night with the pigeons-

_When he kissed me it was hungrier somehow, as if this moment was all we had, and we had to taste it, drink it, savor it, and not waste a single drop. _

"_Run away with me." Zach's breath was heavy and warm against my face. I didn't hear the words, I only knew the kiss was real—the kiss was safe._

She could still taste him on her lips. Still feel the way their lips melted perfectly as if they were one being. She closed her eyes and listened to the ocean and wished that life could be as simple as it was before she knew about the circle, before she knew about Zach's mother, before… before everything. Her thoughts were interrupted by the soft snore of her roommate, Macey. Cammie smiled to herself, imagining what Macey would say if she knew she snored. She would deny it, no doubt. Cammie ran her hand along the smooth marble railing, enjoying the cool breeze on her face and the salty smell of the ocean. She knew she needed to sleep. She had to always be on guard because no matter how far away she ran, the circle would always find her. Ms. Goode's face flashed behind her eyelids. That cruel smile that had been haunting her since she found out about Zach's relation to the people who had been hunting Cammie for over a year still made her cringe. She unconsciously bit her lip from the anxiety that thinking about Zach's mom brought upon her. Recalling the explosion, the fire, the way Zach looked at her before shooting the explosives… Cammie suddenly felt unsteady, and she leaned against the railing to support herself. She breathed deeply, calming herself, trying not to think about everything that had happened over the past months. She put her head in her hands, frustrated at how weak she was acting. She didn't like to feel weak. She needed to get away. Her legs started to walk her back through the house and out the door on their own accord, and she felt her pace pick up as she ran barefoot along the sandy shore. The sand felt amazing between her toes, and her loose nightshirt flew around her like a whispering ghost. She ran until her breath was short, and even then she did not stop. She slowed to a walk and looked around her. She was amazed at how far she had actually run. The house wasn't even visible above the scrubby hills and sand anymore. When her breathing had calmed, she sat down on the beach, far enough so the waves could not overcome her, but close enough that she could feel the cool water on her toes. Cammie began to absent-mindedly trace patterns in the sand next to her, her mind wandering to her friends back at the house. How long could she put them in danger before she snapped? She got up and dusted the sand off of her shirt, but as she was turning to go back to the beach house, she felt a presence behind her. She spun quickly, expecting to see the woman's face that had been clouding her mind for months, but she was instead greeted with a pair of warm laughing eyes.

"Hello Gallagher Girl."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, so this is chapter two. I haven't gotten very many reviews yet, so I'm probably going to take a little break unless I just get like an avalanche of reviews saying you can't wait. However, I doubt that will happen, so I may just put this project off for a while. Please please please read and review anyway! I love hearing what you guys have to say, and any questions that people have. So here you go, hope you like it!**

**P.s. I don't own anything! All credit of characters and quotes from this and the last chapter go to Ally Carter.**

"Zach," she breathed.

"How's life been, Gallagher Girl?"

"Oh you know, constantly on the run. Always putting people I love in danger. Same as always." Cammie replied with a shrug. She felt her heart skip a little faster as she looked at his face through the darkness. He looked at her with an expression she couldn't quite read. It may have just been the moonlight casting shadows, but she could have sworn she actually saw concern on Zach's face.

"Cammie, seriously. How are you holding up?"

Cammie looked down at the sand, feeling the familiar sting of tears as guilt and fear washed over her. A warm, rough hand pulled her chin up, and she looked into his eyes, desperately searching for answers she knew she would never find. Zach pulled her in, feeling her shake a little as she sobbed softly.

"Don't worry Gallagher Girl, we're gonna get through this."

The lights in the kitchen of the beach house flickered on, casting a comforting glow over the room. Cammie walked over to the pantry to grab some coffee beans. "Can I get you anything? Coffee? Tea? " She asked.

"Uh, coffee please."

Cammie put the coffee on to brew, and walked over to where Zach was sitting at the bar. "So what brings you here, Blackthorne Boy? How did you even find me?"

"That's not important. I just want to know where you've been. I haven't seen you since, well, since that night with the pigeons." Zach said, looking vacant, as if he was remembering the events of that day.

Cammie sighed, frowning slightly, remembering her journey with her friends over that past few weeks, running from location to location. Everyone thought that the friends were just on a road trip, a fun vacation, but truthfully the girls were afraid to stay anywhere too long. They would stay somewhere for a few days, maybe even a week or two, but the moment something got suspicious, it looked like someone was following them or anything seemed out of place, they moved on. The beach house had to be at least the fourth of fifth safe place they had stayed at.

"You've been running this whole time, haven't you?" Zach whispered. Cammie nodded softly. He ran his fingers through his hair irately. "This is all my fault," he groaned. "If it wasn't for my mother, you wouldn't have a reason to run."

"Zach, please don't blame yourself." Cammie said, leaning closer. He looked up into her eyes, and suddenly it was like the air around them was supercharged with electricity. He moved in to kiss her when suddenly the buzzer on the coffee pot went off, letting them know the coffee was ready. The two spies jumped apart, suddenly very embarrassed and self conscious.

"I'll, um, get the coffee." Cammie mumbled quickly. Zach leaned back, silently cursing the coffee buzzer. "How do you take your coffee?" She asked over her shoulder.

"Black, 2 sugars." He called back. Cammie brought the coffees over to the bar, and sat down on one of the polished stools.

"I don't know what to do, Zach." She sighed, looking down at her mug. "I can't keep putting Liz and Bex and Macey in danger. It's not healthy for any of us to be constantly running like this, but if any of us have to suffer, it's just going to be me."

"I know," Zach said. Cammie looked up, shocked.

"You do?"

"Yes. Cammie, how long have we known each other?" he asked.

"Uh, I don't know, it's been a few years. Why?" She said suspiciously.

"It may only be a few years, but Cammie, I'm a spy. I learn to read people quickly. I know you almost as well as you know yourself. And I know that no matter how awful, how terrible, how life changing the consequences may be, you will always put the people you love first." He said with a smirk. Cammie sat there staring at him, slack-jawed, amazed how well he could read her. She shook her head, and composed her face. "You may think you know me Zach, but the truth is, you have no idea." She said with a look of sadness, and with one final glance over her shoulder, she ran back outside into the darkness of the night.

He found her on the roof.

He climbed up to see her gazing dejectedly out at the stars. "Hey," he said quietly.

"Look Zach, I—"

"No, you look, Cammie. You may think I don't know what you're going through, but trust me, I do. Do you honestly think I _enjoy _seeing my mom hunt the girl I love?"

"Love?" Cammie asked in disbelief. Zach suddenly almost looked _shy. _Zachary Goode is not shy.

"Yeah, well." Zach mumbled, looking down at his hands. Cammie scooted closer to Zach and reached for his hand. When they touched, her hand felt like someone had just shocked her, and judging by the look on Zach's face, he had just felt the same thing. Their eyes connected and the rest of the world seemed to fall away as Zach closed the space between them and kissed her on the lips. It started out sweet, but then it took on a new edge. It was just as intense as their kiss in the pigeon house, if not more so. Finally, they broke apart for air, but they did not let go. They clung to each other for dear life, as if they had nothing left but each other, and if they let go they would not survive. They held on, because at that moment they both knew that the entire world could be dissolving around them and as long as they were together they would not notice.

There you go. Sorry for the sappy ending, I just couldn't resist. Please review, and tell me what you want to see more of in the next few chapters. More Zammie? More action? I'm kind of at a stop in the plot, so if you guys want to see more of anything, just let me know.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! I finally finished chapter 3, but it took me waaayyy longer. Thanks for sticking with me. **** Anyway, if you're really liking the story, check out my profile. I have a link to my twitter, and if you follow me I will be tweeting updates about when I will be posting new chapters! So please read and review, like I said, I love hearing what you guys have to say. Reading all of your nice comments really makes my day (and also makes me want to update quicker *wink wink*) I'll stop blabbing, here's chapter 3, enjoy!**

**p.s. I don't own anything related to Gallagher girls. All credit for the series goes to Ally Carter.**

They wished the moment could last forever. They wished they could just stay there in each others arms as long as they lived. But sadly, nothing lasts forever. The sun was starting to come up, and as beautiful as it was, to the two spies it meant that time was up. Cammie sighed as they were climbing off the roof. "What's wrong, Gallagher girl?" Zach asked from above her.

"Just wishing the night wasn't over." She whispered, jumping softly to the ground. Her friends wouldn't be up yet, most likely, but she wasn't taking chances. Zach jumped down after her, but when she started for the door Zach grabbed her wrist. "Wait, Cammie, I can't stay. I just had to see you, make sure you were ok."

"Don't be ridiculous Zach, you're staying for breakfast. The girls won't mind a little company." She smiled as she walked through the front door. Zach waited a minute before hesitantly following her, when from out of nowhere there came a flash of cappuccino skin and he suddenly found himself on the floor. The glare on the girl's face above him turned to a look of surprise when she saw who it was. "Ow, nice to see you too, Bex." Zach moaned. She flashed him a wide grin. He heard a giggle and looked over to see another girl standing by Cammie, who was trying very hard to contain her laughter. "Hey Mace. Uh, Bex? Not that I don't enjoy having you on top of me and all—" that earned a glare from Cammie, "but would you mind getting off?" he grunted. Bex chuckled as she stood up, offering Zach her hand. He took it and groaned as she pulled him up. "I wasn't expecting to be tackled by girls this early in the day." Zach joked, getting another glare from Cammie. "Sorry Zach," Bex said laughingly. "Just watching out for Cammie. I couldn't tell who you were from the window; I just wanted to make sure she wasn't being tailed."

"Don't worry about it. I'm glad someone's looking out for my girl." As soon as the words 'my girl' were out of Zach's mouth, two heads whipped around to look at Cammie, who just shrugged nonchalantly. Bex and Macey glared at her with a look that said 'you will tell us every. single. detail.' Cammie rolled her eyes, but smiled and nodded minutely. "Hey, where's Liz?" Zach asked. All of a sudden the house began to reek of smoke, and everyone heard Liz's infamous "oopsie daisy!" followed by the smoke alarm's shrill siren. They ran into the kitchen to see something burning on the stove, and Liz frantically batting at the flames with a wet rag. "Liz!" Cammie shouted as she ran for the fire extinguisher, quickly grabbing it and aiming it at the now very large fire on the stove top. Once the fire was out and everyone had made sure Liz was ok, they looked to see what had caused the fire. In the little grease that was left inside the pan were chunks of burnt bacon. "I tried to make breakfast." Liz said shyly.

"Yeah, well, live and learn. Liz is no longer allowed near hot grease." Macey giggled. Everyone laughed as the toaster popped up revealing some very, er, "dark" toast, and Liz blushed beet red.

"Don't sweat it Liz, we can drive into town and grab a quick bite." Cammie said, patting her friend's back.

They decided on a little diner in the middle of a shopping square downtown. "Uh, what did you say this place is called?" Zach asked warily.

"The Rusty Skillet." Bex said, laughing at Zach's expression. "Don't worry, I've been here before. It might look a little shady, but the food is amazing, trust me."

"So Zach," Macey cut in, "what brings you here to our sunny little spot?"

"I was just checking up on Cammie." He said.

"Yes, but how did you find her?" He bit his lip nervously.

"Well, you see—"

Cammie's eyes grew wide in realization.

"Oh Zach, do NOT tell me you planted a tracker." She said, cutting off his explanation. She closed her eyes and clenched her fists in anger when he didn't answer. "Zachary Goode, if we weren't in a public place right now, you would be on that floor being strangled." Zach raised his eyebrows at her statement. "Where is it?" Silence. "Zach, you tell me where that bloody tracker is right now, or so help me—"

"Alright, alright. It's in your necklace." Zach mumbled.

"The necklace you gave me in the school?" Cammie asked, looking down at the tiny charm necklace Zach had giver her a few months ago. He had given it to her at the pigeon house right before they parted ways.

"Yeah, I kind of slipped a tracker into it before I gave it to you. But it was just so I could know you were safe!" He clarified quickly.

"Aww." Cammie said sweetly, but her expression turned to anger, "You're so full of sh–" Cammie was cut off by the food bell. She threw the necklace at him angrily and stomped out of the café.

"Ooh, someone's PMSey." Macey snorted, and Bex elbowed her in the ribs.

"Great, she hates me." Zach said miserably.

"…Yeah." Macey smirked, and Bex elbowed her again.

"Look, we'll wait here, just go talk to her." Liz said quietly. Zach nodded as he got up and ran out the door. She was halfway across the square when he caught up to her.

"Cammie, wait!" He yelled.

"What the heck do you want?" She turned around quickly and glared at him.

"Cammie please, I was just worried about you!"

"Worried my butt. How could you do this to me Zach? I thought you gave me that necklace because you _loved _me! Not because you wanted to stalk me!" She spat.

"I'm not stalking you, I was just checking up on you from time to time!" he said. They were so engulfed in their argument that neither of them heard the screech of tires as an unmarked white van flew around the corner. The door flew open, and Cammie was pulled into the car, a look of sheer terror overwhelming her face.

"NO!" Zach yelled, running after the van even though he knew it was no use. He dropped to his knees in agony, feeling tears fall from his eyes as her pictured the look on her face when she was pulled into the van. He heard footsteps run up behind him.

"Zach, where's Cammie?" Bex asked, pulling him up.

"They took her," he moaned. "This is all my fault. They knew she would be where I was." He buried his face in his hands, but she shook him roughly.

"Who took her Zach? Who is 'They'?" She asked desperately. He looked up and whispered the words no one wanted to hear:

"The Circle."

**So there you have it! Hope you liked it, and as I said earlier, please please please review! I really appreciate it when you guys take the time to give me your opinion. And follow me on twitter (link on my profile) to see when I will be posting new chapters! See you later, and thanks again for reading.**

**Also, feel free to send me a message if you have any ideas for me to use in the next chapter. If I like it, I'll put it in my story and give you a shout out!**


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys!

Let me just start by saying I am so so so so so so soooooo sorry that it has taken me this long to give you guys an update. My life has just been insanely crazy. I won't bore you with details, but moving was involved and lots of holidays . Thank you guys for being so patient with me while I finish getting things ironed out. I am really going to try super hard to get my head back in the story and start getting it updated more often. Now, as much as I hate to say it, I don't exactly have a full chapter for you guys (please don't hurt me! Haha), but I figured that I could at least give you guys what I had written as a reward for being so understanding. So here's a little teaser of chapter 4:

Ps. All credit of the characters goes to Ally Carter!

The world slowly brightened as Cammie regained consciousness. She looked around confusedly, and found herself in a dimly lit room with no distinguishing characteristics. The floor was concrete and the walls were a muddy brown, full of dank air which made her guess she was underground. She was seated in a metal chair with her hands and feet tied, a rag muffling her grunts as she tried to stand up. _Great, _she though as she realized she was strapped to the seat, _just great. _She heard footsteps coming so she decided to act unconscious to see how much she could learn. "Ey boss, she'sa still knocked out." A thick Italian voice said. "I told you not to use so much chloroform!" An angry male voice shouted, followed by a thump and an "ow!" "Oh well," the man said, "I suppose my scheme can wait. Ezio, double the guards on duty. Knowing her little friends, they'll figure out our location soon enough, and I want no one in the way of my evil plot." "Yes sir." the Italian voice replied. Cammie heard him leave, and the footsteps of the other person draw closer. "Oh Cammie," the male voice whispered, stoking her cheek, "I have got big plans for you, my beauty." She shuddered internally at the mans touch, but kept perfectly still on the outside. _Wherever my friends are, I sure hope they find me fast, _she thought to herself.

That's all I've got right now. I'm really sorry I don't have more written, but my life is just crazy busy. I'll try to get more written, and I'll try to have the full chapter up sometime next week. Thank you guys for reading! Please review!


	5. Chapter 4 part 2

**Hello readers! I'm really excited about this chapter, because I think I've finally got my head back around the plot, and I love the way it's turning out. HUUUUUUGE shout out to Zammielover. Thank you so much! Your creative input really helped me to start enjoy writing again. You have been a great help in the plotline. I will be trying to update this much more as I get time, and I think I have come up with a great ending, but there will be quite a few more chapters first I think. I hope you enjoy this chapter, and please please review! It always inspires me when I get reviews from you guys, and it makes me feel so much better about my writing. Sometimes I feel like it's amateurish at best, but when you guys send me all those nice thoughts through reviews it really makes me want to write more. I'll shut up and get to the story now, but I really want to thank you guys. Without your support I never would have written this far ****. So without further ado, here's chapter 4 (the whole chapter this time)**

**Ps. All credit for the characters except for those I made up goes to Ally carter.**

The world slowly brightened as Cammie regained consciousness. She looked around confusedly, and found herself in a dimly lit room with no distinguishing characteristics. The floor was concrete and the walls were a muddy brown, full of dank air which made her guess she was underground. She was seated in a metal chair with her hands and feet tied, a rag muffling her grunts as she tried to stand up. _Great, _she though as she realized she was strapped to the seat, _just great. _She heard footsteps coming so she decided to act unconscious to see how much she could learn. "Ey boss, she'sa still knocked out." A thick Italian voice said. "I told you not to use so much chloroform!" An angry male voice shouted, followed by a thump and an "ow!" "Oh well," the man said, "I suppose my scheme can wait. Ezio, double the guards on duty. Knowing her little friends, they'll figure out our location soon enough, and I want no one in the way of my evil plot." "Yes sir." the Italian voice replied. Cammie heard him leave, and the footsteps of the other person draw closer. "Oh Cammie," the male voice whispered, stoking her cheek, "I have got big plans for you, my beauty." She shuddered internally at the mans touch, but kept perfectly still on the outside. _Wherever my friends are, I sure hope they find me fast, _she thought to herself.

"Ohmygoshohmygoshohmygosh, what are we gonna do?" Liz asked frantically.

"I can't believe we lost her that fast. This is why we've been traveling around the country. No one was supposed to know where she was!" Macey said, staring ahead numbly.

"Guys, calm down, we have to focus. Freaking out is going to do nothing." Bex calmly stated while pacing in the foyer back at the beach house. "Zach, are you absolutely positive that it was the circle who took her?" She asked, looking at Zach.

"Yes! Well, maybe. I don't know!" He groaned, throwing his hands up in frustration. "I mean, the van looked familiar. I was pretty sure I had seen a couple of my mom's goons driving it around back at Blackthorne." Suddenly he looked of vacantly as if he had just realized something.

"Zach? Yoo hoo? Earth to Blackthorne boy! Ugh, forget this, guys we need to make a plan, like, now. It's almost been 24 hours since Cammie was taken and we have no idea where she is. We have to call her mom." Bex sighed. Zach continued to look off into space, deep in thought.

"Are you NUTS?" Macey hollered. "If we tell her Mom that we lost her, not only will she kick our butts, but she'll never trust us again. Plus, she's going to get a bunch of unnecessary forces involved and whoever has Cammie may find out and make her situation worse!"

"I don't think it's unnecessary if it's saving her life!" Bex yelled back.

"Ok, well what if we—" Liz started.

"The earrings." Zach muttered.

"Pardon?" Bex asked confusedly.

"The earrings. The earrings! I can't believe I didn't think of it sooner! I know how we're going to find Cammie. Follow me!" Zach shouted as he raced out the door.

"Where the heck did he go?" Bex angrily sighed.

"Over here guys," Zach called from some bushes across the road from the house. The girls raced over and gasped in surprise when they saw Zach leaning into a shiny black Ferrari.

"Woah, dude's got wheels." Macey nodded in appreciation.

"Macey, since when do you know anything about cars?" Bex shot.

"Hey, just cuz I'm girly does NOT mean that I can't know a thing or two about boyish subjects." She glared.

"Well anyway, what is it Zach? What was all that about 'the earrings'?" Liz asked. Zach emerged from the car with Cammie's necklace. "Hey that's Cammie's necklace!" Liz blurted, but quickly covered her mouth.

"Yeah, well, I don't think she really wants it anymore." Zach said looking away sadly. "But this is our key to finding her. Was she wearing her pink heart earrings this morning?"

"Of course," Macey replied. "She almost never takes them off."

"Then we've got her." Zach grinned.

Cammie struggled against her bindings, the rope biting into her skin. "Ah! Dammit! I'm never going to get out of here." She sighed, dropping her head.

"Well well well. Look who's finally decided to join us." The male voice said. Her head shot up at the words. "Who's there?" she called out angrily. A handsome young man stepped out of the shadows.

"Hello sleeping beauty." He smirked.

"Who the heck are you?" Cammie asked, warily eyeing the man up. He had light blonde hair and stunning blue eyes, but what shocked Cammie most was the familiarity of his features. He looked almost just like Zach if he was in his early 20s. Her eyes widened as she realized how much he and Zach looked alike. "Who ARE you?" she whispered.

Zach slipped the C shaped charm of the necklace into a slot under the glove box in his car.

"Zach, I don't want to sound rude, but what exactly are you doing?" Liz inquired.

"I got the 2 for 1 deal at the tracker store." Zach joked, but quickly composed himself when he saw the girls glaring at him. "Ok, I had a feeling that someday this kind of thing would happen to Cammie, so I had a tracker implanted in her earrings."

"So wait, the tracker isn't in her necklace?" Bex asked confusedly.

"Correct. The _receiver _is in the necklace. The real trackers are in the earrings. I knew Cammie would figure out there was a tracker at some point and she would rightfully be mad about it, so I gave her the trackers and receiver and lied about them so she would give me the key to finding her." He finished. Liz and Bex stared open mouthed at him, but Macey walked straight up to him and slapped him.

"Ow!" he cried. "Macey! What the heck was that for?"

"I can't believe you! All this time we had a way of finding Cammie that you even KNEW about, and yet you haven't done anything about it until this point. Who knows what could have happened to Cammie in the time that it's taken you to think of this!" She yelled.

"Look, I'm sorry, it slipped my mind. It was so traumatic losing her like that, I could barely think at all. I know you guys are practically her sisters, but I _love _her. She's the only reason I've got left to live." He said pitifully. The girls all 'awwww'ed, and ran up to hug Zach. A beep interrupted the emotional moment, and Zach broke away from the group to see what the tracker said. A tiny monitor popped out of his dash.

"Neat." Macey whispered. Zach's expression turned to one of disbelief when he read the screen.

"That can't be right. How is this possible?" He muttered to himself.

"Well? What does it say?" Bex prodded.

"You're not going to believe this," he shook his head. "Girls, it looks like we're goin to Italy."

**Ok, so there's the real chapter 4. Hope you guys enjoyed it!**


	6. Chapter 5

**No long intros today, just going to get straight to the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I own NOTHING except for the characters that I make up. Credit to Ally Carter.**

The beach house was a whirlwind of activity as the girls ran around packing the first things they could grab. Zach stood by the door, waiting irritably. "Girls, come on! We need to go!" he shouted.

"Zach just give us a minute. We kind of need clothes!" Macey shouted back.

"You know you can wear things more than once, right? Did you even see a suitcase in my car?" The girls all stopped to glare disgustedly at him before continuing their frantic packing. A few seconds later, they came running down the stairs with their bags. "Alright let's move it!" Zach hollered, closing the door behind everyone and locking it.

"Uh, Zach? How did you get the keys?"Macey asked, raising her eyebrows at him. Zach rolled his eyes and followed everyone to the car. "Ok, do you know how to get to the airport?" Bex asked as the car roared to life and Zach sped away from the house.

"Of course I do, how do you think I got here?"

"But, I thought you drove! Where'd you get the nice car?" Macey shouted over the wind.

"Well I'm assuming you guys are probably opposed to auto theft, so let's just go with 'It was a rental'." Zach joked. The girls began chattering about what the plan was going to be once they got to Italy, but Zach kept his thoughts to himself. _Just hang in there a little longer Cammie, we're on our way._

Cammie drew beck into the chair as the strange man drew closer to her. "Aw, you're afraid of me. How touching." He chuckled. She flinched as the man reached out and stroked her arm. "I'm not going to hurt you, dear."

"Who are you?" Cammie asked, squeezing her eyes shut as he stepped around her and absentmindedly started playing with her hair. He hesitated for a moment. "That is not important right now." He finally said.

"Will you at least tell me your name?" she begged. He was about to say something when another voice called from upstairs. "James, we need you up here man." He sighed and walked over to the door on the other side of the room. He opened it, but turned back to her. "Don't go getting any ideas, Ms. Morgan. You are on round the clock surveillance here, and I have guards posted behind this door." With that he walked through and slammed it behind him.

"James it is." Cammie muttered under her breath.

It was a race for time as the group ran off the plane at the airport in Roma. "Ok Zach, where exactly did the tracker say Cammie was being held?" Bex asked as they were running.

"Hang on, I've put the coordinates into my watch. Looks like she's nearby Roma, somewhere on the Isola Tiberina."

"Well how long will it take us to get there?" Liz asked struggling to keep up.

"On foot, quite a while, but I had other means of transportation in mind." Zach said, grinning at a sleek Italian sports car outside the airport window.

"Oh no. Zach we are NOT stealing a car!" Liz squeaked.

"I don't think we really have much of a choice." Zach shouted over his shoulder as he was running out the door. The girls rolled their eyes, but quickly followed behind him.

Cammie struggled to get the ring on her index finger turned around as inconspicuously as she could while listening to the guards outside the door.

"Yeah, boss man's got some crazy plan on how to make her talk. He said somethin' about puttin' a chip in her head and being able to control her and make her tell the truth." One voice said.

"Woah seriously? I thought the guy was nuts, but that's just insane." The other replied.

"Totally. And did you ever think this may be more personal than he's letting on? I've seen the way he looks at her. Like any minute he's just gonna lose it and rape her or something." Cammie shuddered when she heard this. _I've GOT to get out of here, _she thought to herself. Her ring finally turned all the way around and a little blade popped out of the top. _Now if I could only get these stupid ropes cut. _She was almost all the way through when the she heard James outside shouting angrily at the guards.

"How could you idiots let this happen! We're running out of time!" He screamed.

"I'm sorry boss, we didn't do anything!" One of the guards whimpered.

"Exactly, and now my sources tell me that her friends are on their way over!" He yelled. "It looks like now we're going to have to rush things." The door opened, and James stepped calmly through. "Hello Cammie. As much as I hate to push onward so quickly when we have a guest, especially one as pretty as yourself, I'm afraid we're going to have to move along. Now, we can do this the easy way, or the hard way. I want to know about the little trip you paid us at Blackthorne." He said soothingly.

"Oh, I'd love to help James, but I don't do things the easy way." Cammie sneered. James sighed before continuing.

"Cammie, dear, you're not making my task an easy one. Please just cooperate." He said, his voice starting to get an edge to it.

"Make me!" she spat.

"You're so hot when you defy me." James growled before launching forward and grabbing Cammie's face and kissing her roughly. "You have no idea how much I want you right now." He snarled in her ear. Cammie, struggled against the ropes, finally feeling them snap. "Let me guess, this much?" She said, bringing her arm around to punch James in the face, but he caught her fist before she could hit him. She gasped as he twisted her arm around behind her. "Uh oh, someone's being naughty. Looks like we're going to have to do this the hard way." He sighed.

"What's that supposed to—"she started to say when she felt a needle in her neck. "What did you just…" She trailed off as she felt the world start to numb around her.

"Sweet dreams Cammie dear," was the last thing she heard before the world went black.

**I just love writing cliffies! Sorry to leave you hanging like that. There are some pretty dark things going on right now, and they're making it kind of hard for me to write. I won't put them on here, but feel free to PM me if you really want to know. I'll try to update again as soon as I get some time. See you guys later, and as always, please review.**


	7. Chapter 6

**Hey readers! Hope you guys like this chapter! I'm planning on probably finishing this story within the next few chapters, because I can kind of see how I could wrap it up nicely, but I'm not sure yet. Anyway, as always please read and review, and here's chapter 6.**

**I own NOTHING except for the characters that I made up.**

When Cammie awoke, she felt… strange. She felt like a different person, and not in a good way. Her back felt cold and she realized she must be laying on some sort of surgical table. When she tried to reach up to feel her throbbing head, she realized her hands we're bound to the table with constricting metal cuffs. _What's going on? _Cammie thought. _The last thing I remember is that mans voice. _She was abruptly pulled from her drowsy thoughts by the same male voice. "Good morning sunshine."

"Who… Who are you?" Cammie asked warily. "Why am I stuck on this table?"

"Ah, yes. I bet you're just full of questions right now, aren't you my dear." James said, stepping into Cammie's sight. She nodded, and James continued. "The truth of the matter, my precious child, is that we have inserted a tiny chip into your brain." Cammie's eyes began to widen and she opened her mouth to say something, but James hushed her. "See this remote?" She nodded again. "This remote controls that little chip. It's going to make it very easy for us to get the answers we need out of you." He said walking away from her towards a small table with a variety of buttons on it, but not before Cammie heard him mutter "and maybe a bonus for myself." Cammie gasped as her mind became alert and wrapped itself around his words. Everything began coming back to her and she remembered the guards' words. She struggled against the manacles, but it was too late. A new pair of cuff surrounded her ankles, biting into her skin, getting tighter and tighter. Her mind kicked into battle mode. She thrashed about on the table, doing no damage except to herself. Her back arched in pain, and she let out a cry. Suddenly, they stopped getting tighter. Cammie fell back against the table with a thud, but the cuffs were unmoving. "Why did you do that?" Cammie said breathlessly, realizing she had not breathed that entire time. "Sorry for the discomfort, my sweet, but I had to make sure you were properly restrained before the awakening." James said distantly. He smiled to himself as he pushed a button on the remote. The pain Cammie had felt before was nothing compared to the searing feeling she had now. Her head felt like it was engulfed in flames, and she threw her body about madly, not thinking, just trying to end whatever was going on inside her head. She shrieked in agony, losing control of herself as the flames spread in her brain. As quick as it had begun, it was over. Her body flopped lifelessly to the table having shut itself down in the process of the "awakening". James calmly pushed the button to release the shackles, and walked over to the table where Cammie lay unmoving. He rested a hand on her shoulder. "Awaken, my beautiful creation." He cooed. Her eyes shot open, revealing a pair of shocking silver irises. Her head mover mechanically to one side before turning to look up at James. "Hello master."

In the backseat of a shiny Italian sports car Liz and Bex were puzzling over a map.

"Crap, geography was never my strong suit. Where the heck are we? None of these names make sense!" Bex muttered.

Liz giggled. "Uh, Bex? You're holding the map upside down." Bex cursed, flipping the map over. Macey sat in the front seat, silently looking out the window.

"We're not going to find her in time, are we." She said softly.

"Don't be ridiculous, Macey. Of course we're going to find her in time." Zach chided. "In fact, knowing Cammie, she's probably got her captors all tied up and is waiting there for us. She's probably got quite an mouthful for me." He tried to joke.

"Zach? Be honest. It's been so long, and Cammie had been feeling off her game anyway. The odds are slim and you know it." She turned towards Zach, her face angry and sad.

"Don't give up hope Macey, and don't underestimate Cammie. I'm sure she's fine." He said matter of factly. Macey turned back to the window. "For her sake Blackthorne boy, I hope you're right." She whispered.

Cammie sat up slowly, looking around and stretching her hands and feet. "Does everything feel alright, my dear?" James asked sweetly. Cammie turned and slid off the table, landing softly on the concrete floor. "All functions are running within the proper parameters, master." She said, looking at James. He looked quite smug as he hooked his arm through Cammie's and began to lead her out of the room. "Come my dear, let's go change you into something more fitting for your friends' arrival." He smirked.

The sports car jerked to a stop, causing the girls in the back to lurch forward. "Crap!" Zach yelled. "Sorry guys, the map on my watch just cut off. I see the island, though, so maybe it's better that we go on foot from here. I'm sure her captors have probably set up quite a guard."

"Alright Cammie, we're coming for you, I sure hope you're ok." Liz said grimly. They sized the island up as they were making their way towards it.

Bex let out a whistle. "That's quite an island alright. How the heck are we ever going to find Cammie?" Zach scanned the mass until he found what he was looking for.

"There." He pointed.

"All I see is a little shack… Oh!" Macey said, spotting the guards stationed in front of the tiny building. "I bet you're right."

"Well come on!" Bex said running ahead. "We don't have time to sit around!"

"Master," Cammie began, "What is my purpose?"

"Oh my dear, I have big plans for you." James said grinning.

She looked at him quizzically "What do you mean master."

"All will reveal itself in time, love." He said smoothly.

"And my outfit? Is it to your liking master?"

"It's quite stunning. It will suffice for what we have planned." The pair was interrupted by the sound of a fight going on upstairs. "I do believe that would be our guests." He sighed. "Alright, Cammie dear, ready to put on a show?" He said with a flourish as they swept out of the room.

"I got the last one!" Bex called out, running toward the last guard who was watching the scene in shock. She let out a yell, tackling him to the ground and quickly knocking him out. She chuckled as she climbed of the unconscious man. "Poor guy never saw it coming. Alright, time to go find Cammie!" She shouted. They ran for the door on the other side of the room, but screeched to a halt when it opened before they could get to it. James stepped through with Cammie on his arm, and everyone gasped except for Zach, who paled when he saw the man. "You fiend! How could you kidnap our friend?" Liz yelled surprisingly loud for such a tiny person. The girls looked over at Zach who was standing there with an open mouth. "What's his deal?" Macey whispered. The man spoke for the first time.

"I imagine he's just a bit shocked. It has been a while since he saw me." James laughed.

"It can't be. I'm seeing things." Zach said shaking his head.

James smirked. "Hello brother."

**So yeah, many of you had probably already figured out James was Zach's older brother, but this was the best way I could think of to end this chapter. Sorry if it seems like I'm getting a little sloppy, I just kind of want to move on to a new story, but I will be faithful and stick it out to the end of this one! Thanks for reading and please please please review!**


	8. Chapter 7

**Alrightey, are you guys ready for this? It's the LAST CHAPTER! :D I'm so excited to finally be finishing my first fanfiction, and I'm definitely ready to do some more! I hope you guys like the ending, I'm pretty gosh darn proud that I managed to work the title in, haha. Anyway, here's chapter 7! Enjoy!**

The girls all gasped.

"You mean he's Zach's brother?" Liz whispered, but Macey hushed her. Zach couldn't believe his eyes. Standing right in front of him was his brother that he hadn't seen in over 5 years.

"James?" he whispered uncertainly.

James continued to smirk at Zach. "You really didn't know it was me until now? Hmm… Perhaps I've been giving you more credit than you deserve." Zach's hands balled into fists at the words. James noticed, or course. "Now brother, I don't see why you would harbor any hurtful feelings toward me."

"Hurtful feelings my—" Zach started when his eyes flickered over to Cammie, and he gulped at the sight of her. Something was not right about her. He couldn't see any ropes or bindings holding her to James, and she certainly looked willing to be standing there hooked on his arm. He frowned a little at her attire. She was wearing a short black dress and at least 6 inch stilettos, and boy did it fit her good. He didn't mind the outfit at all, in fact, it would have turned him on quite a bit if he hadn't known they were in mortal danger, but he couldn't stand the sight of his brother holding Cammie. _I should be the one holding her like that, _he thought disgustedly. _How dare that creep steal her from me?_ The disgust must have been plain on his face, because James chuckled and leaned down, stealing Cammie's lips in a kiss. Zach's vision went red. He made a move to run toward James and tackle him, but the girls held him back.

"Zach, hang on a minute." Bex gasped as she fought to him back. "Look at her eyes, what do you see?" He stopped fighting for a moment to study Cammie's eyes. Bex was right, they were different.

"What have you done to her? You monster, I swear on my life, if you did anything to hurt her—" Zach started to yell, but Liz cut him off with a whisper.

"You took over her brain, didn't you?" She asked softly.

"Ah, the young girl catches on quickly. Yes little one, I have indeed chipped her brain." James said simply. Zach snarled at his brother, fighting the girls again.

"I would be careful if I were you, brother." James grinned, pulling a remote from his pocket. "One push of this button and that little chip in you're girlfriends brain begins to dissolve, taking her brain with it. Right now I'd say it's somewhere where there are a lot of memories. Those would be first to go, but certainly not last."

"I don't believe you. Cammie's too valuable to you for you to destroy her like that." Zach spat out.

"Oh?" James replied, pushing the button. Cammie dropped to the floor, shrieking in agony. She began writhing around like a bug that was being electrocuted.

"Stop! I'm sorry, I believe you, please just stop!" Zach shouted, almost in tears. James pushed the little button again, watching as Cammie slowly stopped jerking around before pulling her up roughly.

"So now that we're aware of what I'm capable of, I suggest you let us by peacefully so I can go turn her in to our mother. I'm sure now that Cammie's brain is controllable, mother with be quite happy to accept her into the fighting squad." James said walking forward with a dazed looking Cammie. " I'm also willing to bet that this will probably earn me quite a bit of praise, maybe even enough to make up for what happened..." he trailed off, looking away angrily. He took one more step before Zach lurched for his throat. Instead of looking scared, he looked bored and irritated. He whispered something to Cammie, who nodded and looked at Zach with a look that made his blood run cold. Her face was full of evil, a kind that was cruel but beautiful at the same time. Zach gasped and stopped for a millisecond, which apparently was all the new Cammie needed because she crouched and shot forward, tackling Zach to the ground. He fought her as she reached into her back pocket, pulling out a sharp knife, but her transformation had left her stronger somehow, and Zach knew it was going to be over soon. He gathered all his strength and kneed her in the stomach, knocking all the air out of her and giving him a chance to get up. Out of the corner of his eye he saw the girls rushing towards James and knocking the remote out of his hands, but a swift punch to his cheek brought him back to the task at hand. He rubbed his cheek sorely and looked at Cammie who was smiling evilly again.

"Cammie, please, stop fighting me." He tried to reason softly, looking into her now silver eyes. "You know I love you, please, don't make me hurt you." She scoffed at his words, lunging forward with the knife. Zach was quick, but not quick enough, wincing as the edge of the blade caught his arm. He looked down at the blood coming out of his arm, and then looked back up at Cammie. Anger and sadness boiled under his skin as he ran at her, throwing punches in whenever he could. Cammie fought back, but know her new strength put her at an advantage, and Zach realized this. Taking her down wasn't going to be an easy task. His arm shot out to punch her in the stomach, but she caught it, looking at it curiously for a moment before bringing it down on her leg. Hard. Zach heard the snap before he felt it. He yelped in pain, holding his broken arm gingerly. Now he was going to have to fight left handed, and that just wasn't fair. He tried reason one more time.

"Cammie, please don't do this. I know somewhere deep down inside of you, you still love me too. Please just put down the knife." He said softly.

"Stop trying to confuse me." She sneered. "You know where my loyalty lies."

"Yeah." He shook his head sadly before running and tackling her. He only caught her off guard enough to get her arms somewhat immobilized, and seeing as he could only really use one arm, it was a very difficult task.

Zach looked tearfully at Cammie. "What happened to us? I thought you loved me, Cammie?"

"Never!" she spat. And that's when he kissed her. It wasn't like any of their other kisses; this kiss was animalistic and hungry. He grabbed her hair with his good hand and pulled her closer to him, getting absolutely lost in the moment. When they broke apart for air, she opened her eyes and smiled. Zach gasped when he saw that her eyes had returned to their normal color, and her smile seemed genuine.

"I thought you said you didn't love me?" He smirked.

"Oh Zach, I'll always love you." She smiled again closing her eyes, but what Zach didn't notice was her hand, which crept down into a pocket in her dress, coming out with a small silver dagger. "Just remember, I'll always love you." She said wistfully, opening her eyes. They were silver. Zach opened his mouth, but the dagger had already been plunged into his chest. The world began shimmering as Cammie threw him off her body, but no sooner had she stood up, she collapsed again, twitching madly. Zach watched her as darkness began closing over him. Liz and Macey ran over to her, and Liz was yelling something frantically about getting the chip out while Bex started cursing at James. The last thing he remembered seeing was Cammie facing him on the floor, mouthing 'just remember'. Everything disappeared.

Zach raced down the wing in the hospital, looking for the right room. He finally found it, but to his disappointment it was guarded.

"Sorry, kid, we can't let you in." one of the guards said not even bothering to look at Zach.

"Listen here, I'm her boyfriend, and I'll be damned if—"he started to rant, but Bex opened the door behind the guards, poking her head out.

"It's cool guys, he's with us." The guards merely nodded in consent, letting Zach pass.

"Man, I can't even get a full threat out anymore." Zach joked. Bex punched him on his good arm, smiling at his joke.

"How is she?" He asked worriedly once Bex had pulled him into the room.

"I can hear you guys." A weak voice called from the other side of the curtain.

"Amazingly well, actually. When James activated the chip, it began dissolving along with her brain, but by some miracle when Liz got it out, her brain started regenerating. She's lost quite a few memories, so we're trying to just take it slow and not overload her. James knew what he was doing, that's for sure." Zach winced at the name, and Bex patted his arm with sympathy. When Zach had woken up in the hospital himself, and gotten over the shock of being alive, he had been told that James had been killed in a "fire". Zach wondered how much the girls had gone through to cover everything up. Who even taught teenage girls how to be arsonists? None of it mattered now though. He was alive and so was Cammie, and he was going to take advantage of that fact. Cammie cleared her throat, pulling Zach back to the present.

"I think she wants you." Bex grinned. Zach nodded and nervously fiddled with the box in his pocket before pulling the screen aside. He couldn't believe how many machines she was hooked up to.

"Hey." Cammie smiled feebly.

"Hey Gallagher girl." Zach said softly, walking over to her bedside and grabbing her hand. "How are you doing?" Cammie tried to hold the smile on her face, but the tears quickly overtook her. Zach pulled her close as she sobbed into him, gasping out 'I'm so sorry' whenever she could. He stroked her back reassuringly, telling her everything was ok. When she had calmed down considerably, Zach let her go and pulled up a chair so he could sit next to her. "So, how are you doing really?" he said, grabbing her hand again.

"Physically? Ok, I guess. I could be worse off." She said distantly. "Emotionally though? Not so good. I don't know if I'll ever be the same. I just can't stop thinking about what I almost did." She shuddered. It was a miracle Zach was alive honestly. She had barely missed his lungs when she stabbed him, and as it was he was out for quite a few days. He was still bandaged up, and his arm was in a sling, but his doctors had finally given up on trying to hold him down and had let him go visit Cammie. "Zach, I—" Zach cut her off with a kiss. It was nothing like the kiss when she was transformed. It was soft and sweet and reassuring all at the same time.

"It's forgotten." He smiled. "I'll always love you, you know that right?"

She looked shocked. "Of course! I love you too, you know."

"I was hoping you'd say that," he said getting down on one knee and pulling the box out of his pocket with his good hand. Cammie's eyes grew wide and her mouth dropped.

"Cameron Morgan, I know we're young and foolish, but I can't bear the thought of life without you. I love you more than life itself. Would you do me the honor of being my bride?" He said, giving her that infamous smirk at her reaction of tears and frantic nodding. He pulled her in for as much of a hug as he could manage with all of her wires and his broken arm, laughing when their friends came in clapping and congratulating them. After everyone had left, Zach sat alone with Cammie, looking at the ring on her hand. It was beautiful.

"Bex told me that the whole incident with the chip was going to make it hard for you to remember things ever." He said softly. Cammie sighed, looking him in the eyes.

"Honestly, yes. I've already forgotten most of my memories from the past. I don't know how I managed To even recognize Macey when she came to see me. She's been trying to help me remember everything, but it's something I'll have to do daily. Tomorrow I'll probably wake up and wonder why I have an engagement ring on my hand." She laughed softly. "But you know, it's so weird, I have one memory that I haven't forgotten this entire time."

"What's that?" Zach asked, curious.

"That night at the beach house, when we were on the roof."

Zach looked surprised. "You remember that? I'm glad, of course, if I could have you remember one thing, it would be that. We were so happy."

"I have a feeling I'll always remember it." Cammie said squeezing Zach's hand.

"You think so? Why?"

"Maybe it's just a hunch, but it was just stuck with me through so much, I can just feel it in my gut. After all, there are just some things you never forget." She smiled. She was finally at peace.

**Yay, it's finished! And with a happy ending to boot! I really honestly hope you guys liked this story, and now that I'm done, I need suggestions for a new story. Should I maybe do something M rated? I think I'll either do one about the Vampire academy series or another Gallagher girls one. So what do you guys think? Should my next story be M or T? Thanks for reading and PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE (I can't say please enough) review this chapter and tell me what you thought. See you guys later!**


	9. Author's note

**Hey guys! So I was thinking today about how I haven't been on here or written anything in MONTHS! I'm really sorry that it's been so long, but I'm at a complete dead end for ideas. If you guys have any ideas about any books or movies or TV shows you want me to write about, please leave me a review letting me know. I watched the movie Tangled the other day and have completely fallen in love with the Flynn/Rapunzel pairing, so what do you think. Should I do some more GG stories, or maybe some Tangled fics, or do you have any other subjects you'd like me to write on? Also, what should they be rated? Lemons (lol, never written one before, but I'm willing to try.)? So if you guys have any ideas PLEASE leave a review telling me what they are. Thanks so much to everyone who has read, reviewed, or favorited any of my stories.**

**Talk to ya later!**

**~Sam**


	10. Author's Note part 2

**Hello every body. Anyone still out there? …I'M SO SORRY I HAVEN'T WRITTEN ANYTHING NEW! Ugh, I am slapping myself as I type this. My life has just been soooo crazy hectic lately, and I've just had the worst writers block, and… Yeah, my excuses are pretty pitiful, aren't they? But I promise you guys, now that summer's here, I am going to be writing as much as I can! I think I am going to start a new Gallagher Girls Zammie story, and maybe a Tangled or How to Train Your Dragon (2 of my favorite animated movies (: ). The Zammie one will probably be an M, and I might have a chapter up by late tonight or early tomorrow, depending on how everything goes ( I still have to come up with an idea! Haha). Thank you guys for being so patient with me, and I promise you, if you ARE still following me, I will try to make it worth your while! *wink wink* Hahaha, anyway, sorry to be posting another Author's Note, but I thought I should let you guys know that I HAVEN'T fallen off the face of the Earth, and I will hopefully be writing again! Thank you guys so much for sticking with me, and I hope you'll check my new story out!**

~ Foreverdawn95


End file.
